


The Old Lie

by Storia_Historia



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Infiniti wor apaan hahaHahAH, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight torture, Slow Burn, Steve itu aki aki yang ternyata paham internet, dan menggoncang dunia, hope y'all enjoy, i guess?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Dia berada di puncak apartemen kumuhnya di Brooklyn. Angin yang berhembus dan menyisir rambutnya begitu tercemar dengan asap dan benda-benda busuk. Seseorang memanggil namanya dari bawah. Tampak senyum hangat dari Becca, dan Steve di belakangnya. Mereka bilang, makan malam sudah siap. Ia sungguh merindu.





	1. Chapter 1

            Seseorang pernah berkata: Perang itu jauh lebih buruk dari neraka; hanya pendosa yang masuk neraka, sedangkan dalam perang.. mereka memasukkan segalanya. Seolah belum cukup satu perang berskala dunia, Adolf— _persetan_ —Hitler dan pengikutnya itu benar lebih rendah dari binatang.

Steve Rogers dan segala kekurangannya ini kadang berpikir jika dirinya dilahirkan hanya untuk mati. Tapi tentunya itu akan menyakiti Sarah Rogers. Perempuan itu bak mentari yang masih yakin dan menaruh harapan pada masa depan, pada puteranya. Mengecewakannya adalah terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Steve.

“Steve?” Suara gaduh dari dapur membangunkan Sarah Rogers dari tidurnya. Ia mengerenyitkan dahi saat menyadari dirinya masih mengenakan seragam. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur di sofa, punggungnya menjerit saat ia berusaha bangun. Dari dapur, puteranya menyahut.

“Aku tak apa _Ma!_ ”

Steve Rogers tampak sibuk menuangkan air panas kedalam dua cangkir berisi bubuk kopi, satu sendok gula, tanpa krimer. Aroma harumnya memenuhi apartemen kecil mereka. Sarah Rogers tertawa kecil saat melihat puteranya berjinjit untuk meraih sendok di atas rak.

Mereka berakhir kembali di sofa, menyeruput minuman masing-masing sembari membicarakan kegiatan Steve di sekolah. Tentunya Steve tak menceritakan bagaimana dirinya mendapat memar di pelipis kanan karena beradu tinju dengan Hector dari kelas sebelah. Itu urusan Bucky jika ia berkunjung siang nanti.

Sarah Rogers hanya mengangguk dan ikut tertawa, hingga ia menyadari jam dinding menunjuk pukul sembilan. Steve menyadari ibunya yang mulai risau dengan waktu. Ia tak suka saat Sarah Rogers harus kembali bekerja, padahal ia baru saja pulang beberapa jam lalu. Namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk itu.

Mereka butuh uang, dan bertahan hidup. Dunia sedang tak begitu baik bagi mereka untuk saat ini. Sarah Rogers berusaha keras untuk tetap menjadi mentari bagi semua orang, termasuk Steve sendiri.

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, tentu saja mereka mengambil mentari itu dari hidupnya.

“Masalahnya, kau memang tak perlu.” Ujar Bucky Barnes. Dia selalu tulus dalam ucapannya. Kunci logam itu diserahkan pada kawannya. Saat mata biru kehijauan sendu itu (akhirnya) ditujukan padanya, Bucky Barnes merasa hatinya seolah ditendang.

“Aku akan tetap bersamamu hingga garis akhir, kawan.” Sumpahnya. Dunia ini sungguh mengerikan dan menyedihkan, tapi itu nyata _._ Mereka tak bisa menyalahkan diri mereka, terlebih menyalahkan takdir. _Jika kita harus menggaruk sampah untuk hidup_ , pikir Bucky, _maka itulah yang akan kita lakukan._

Cahaya Bucky Barnes mungkin tak seterang Sarah Rogers, dan takkan pernah bisa menyainginya. Bucky Barnes hanyalah obor, jika bukan lilin. Tapi bagi Steve, hal itu lebih dari cukup. Seolah saat ia tak punya apa-apa lagi, ia masih punya Bucky.

 

___

 

“Kita bisa mengakhiri ini,” Kata Steve Rogers pada suatu sore. “kita bisa memulai dunia baru.”

Dan jika menurut Bucky surat penugasannya ke garis depan adalah hal terburuk, melihat seorang Steve Rogers dengan penuh ambisi menuliskan namanya pada formulir relawan angkatan darat ternyata jauh lebih buruk. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tak peduli jika dirinya juga menuliskan namanya diatas batu nisan.

Bahkan Bucky tak perlu berdo’a agar mereka menolak semua formulir yang diajukan Steve. Tapi kawannya ini memiliki tekad yang lebih besar dari fisiknya, dan kepala yang lebih keras dari batu-batu karang di garis pantai.

Dalam formulir riwayat penyakit, Bucky bisa menemukan buta warna, gangguan pendengaran, athma, skoliosis, riwayat TBC, jantung, pneumonia, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Steve sungguh ingin membuktikan pada dunia jika dirinya masih berguna. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, Bucky tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan.

“Jangan lupakan gadis-gadis kita besok.” Bucky menyikut pelan kawannya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Steve melirik dari balik bahunya, mendapati jam dinding menunjuk pukul delapan malam.

“Mau kemana kau?”

Tapi Bucky hanya melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di balik pintu. Dalam hatinya, Steve bersumpah. Jika Bucky pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan lagi-lagi tertidur dalam kamar mandi, Steve tak mau peduli.

 

___

 

             Melihat Bucky Barnes dengan atribut dan seragam lengkap membuat Steve merasa dirinya telah dikhianati. Bukan oleh Bucky, namun oleh takdirnya sendiri. Walau Steve sudah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi, ia tetap saja kecewa.

“Mau kemana kita?” Tanya Steve lemas. Seringai jenaka kembali menghiasi wajah Bucky. Pemuda yang lebih besar itu memeluk ramah kawannya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuh selebaran: _Stark Expo_.

“Masa depan.” Katanya. Mereka menemui dua gadis yang merupakan pasangan kencan ganda mereka. Steve takkan pernah tahu cara Bucky merayu keduanya, meski Bucky sendiri pernah mengajarinya. Dalam hal macam ini, Steve berada di garis tengah antara tidak peduli, atau memang payah.

Maka dari itu Bucky sudah tak heran saat ia menemukan samping kanannya, tempat Steve berdiri beberapa detik lalu, tiba-tiba kosong. Ia mengutarakan permisi pada dua gadis itu untuk mencari kawannya, dan tentunya mereka tak keberatan.

Steve Rogers, tentunya, dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk turun dari pajangan promosi rekrutmen angkatan darat. Ia bahkan tak cukup tinggi untuk bisa melihat wajahnya di pantulan poster itu. Kemudian ia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Bucky yang memasang tampang ‘ _Pikirmu apa yang kau lakukan?_ ’ ikoniknya.

“Kau pergi duluan. Kususul nanti.” Steve mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Bucky.

“Mau melakukan ini lagi?”

“Ini pekan raya. Boleh kucoba keberuntunganku.”

“Sebagai siapa? Steve dari Ohio?”

Mereka terlalu sering mendebatkan ini, Bucky sudah muak. Steve Rogers tentu tak mau tahu jika untuk mengubah dunia tak harus berlarian menembak, dan menghindari peluru. Steve Rogers tentu tak mau tahu jika bekerja di pabrik sama berartinya dengan menjaga masa depan agar lebih baik.

Bucky ingin Steve mengerti jika ia tak punya apapun untuk dibuktikan pada dunia, karena ia memang tak perlu membuktikannya sama sekali. Bagi Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers berarti sangat banyak. Mereka berdua sama-sama pernah melihat bagaimana seorang yang membusungkan dada berjalan menuju medan perang, pulang dengan tubuh membungkuk karena pecahan peluru di pinggangnya.

Bucky tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Steve. Tapi alasan macam itu pun takkan cukup untuk menghentikan Steve Rogers.

“Jangan lakukan hal bodoh selama aku pergi.” Serah Bucky.

“Bagaimana bisa? Kau membawa semua kebodohan bersamamu.”

“ _Punk._ ”

“ _Jerk!_ ”

 

____

 

            Mereka mengeluarkannya dari dalam tabung itu, dan Steve Rogers sungguh terkejut saat melihat dunia yang lebih penuh warna, menghirup udara yang lebih menyegarkan, dan mendengar sekitarnya yang lebih bising dengan suara komputer dan kabel. Ia berjalan limbung keluar dari kapsulnya.

Peggy Carter tak kalah terkejut. Pria kecil dari Brooklyn itu akhirnya memiliki tubuh yang sama besarnya dengan ambisinya untuk mengubah dunia. Semua orang seolah membeku di tempatnya, ini karena. Dr. Erskine, bersama Howard Stark, telah menciptakan keajaiban. Anak Emas Amerika telah lahir.

Kemudian sebuah peluru menembus tubuh pria tua itu, dan kekacauan ini hanyalah awal dari segalanya.

 

____

 

            Ia bisa berguna lebih dari ini, pikir Steve Rogers. Ia bisa lebih berguna ketimbang menari, mengenakan pakaian ketat, dan menebarkan propaganda. _Monyet diatas sepeda_ , Peggy Carter ikut bersimpati. Ia berarti lebih daripada ini.

Ia bisa memukul Adolf— _persetan_ —Hitler yang asli tepat di wajahnya.

“Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Berjalan ke Austria?” Peggy menggunakan nada yang sama seperti yang digunakan Bucky saat Steve hendak melakukan hal bodoh, dan sungguh melakukannya.

“Jika itu yang diperlukan.”

Dan jika ide Steve berjalan menuju kamp HYDRA sudahlah gila, Peggy Carter punya ide yang jauh lebih gila.

Itulah bagaimana Steve menemukan dirinya terjun bebas dari langit Azzano ke tengah hutan gelap dengan parasut terbuka. Ia yakin mendengar Peggy hendak merutukinya saat ia melompat dari pesawat Howard Stark. Tapi Steve tak bisa membiarkan mereka ditembak jatuh dari atas sana.

 

___

 

            _Bahkan saat ia tak punya apa-apa, ia masih punya Bucky_. Steve tak tahu jika itu anugerah, atau kutukan. Semuanya jelas setelah ia membopong Bucky (hidup, terimakasih Tuhan!) pergi dari ranjang pesakitan—penyiksaan itu. Mereka bertatapan langsung dengan Johann Schmidt, si Tengkorak Merah.

Schmidt menertawakan pilihannya untuk membela manusia-manusia lemah yang tak mau diatur. Steve, yang terbiasa ditertawakan seumur hidupnya tentu tak mau peduli. Mereka disuntikkan racun yang sama yang memperkuat jiwa terdalam mereka. Terkutuklah Schmidt karena jiwanya lebih kotor dari bokong ketel air yang mereka gunakan sebagai pot kotoran hewan.

Steve kembali sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya setelah Tengkorak Merah itu menghilang dibalik elevator. Segalanya merah, meledak, dan terbakar. Mereka harus cepat keluar dari sini.

Penyangga baja itu ambruk tepat setelah Bucky sampai ke seberang. Mereka berdua panik. Sedikit lebih lama, dan mereka pasti mati terpanggang. _Ia takkan selamat_ , pikir Steve, dan _Bucky harus pergi dari sini_.

“Pasti ada tali atau semacamnya!” Seru Bucky. Mereka berdua tahu ia takkan sempat, dan salah satu dari mereka haruslah hidup.

“Pergilah! Keluar dari sini!”

“Tidak, tidak tanpa mu!”

 

___

 

            Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Peggy Carter menatapnya bangga, kolonel Phillips mengangguk mengakui dirinya, dan Bucky... Bucky tetap menjadi Bucky. Bersorak bersama prajurit lainnya, bertepuk tangan, menyerukan nama Kapten Amerika. Kilau di matanya dipenuhi suka cita, seolah HYDRA tak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali.

“Kudengar mereka akan memberimu medali.” Gelas whiski ditangannya berkilau keemasan. Cahaya dari tenda utama  itu cukup terang hingga sudut kamp. Di bawah tenda terpal itu, para prajurit tampak berpesta merayakan kepulangan rekan-rekan mereka. Udara dingin ini seolah tak berarti. Mereka memetik gitar, bernyanyi dan menari.

Steve melihat tiga botol kosong yang tersembunyi dibalik kaki kawannya, dan menaikkan alis. Jika memang sebanyak itu yang diteguk Bucky seorang, ia tampak tak mabuk sama sekali.

“Bukankah berpesta adalah hal yang sangat dirimu?” Steve mendorong Bucky untuk bergeser, memberikannya ruang yang cukup diatas tumpukkan kotak-kotak kayu yang kosong. Bucky menggerutukan sesuatu yang seperti umpatan, tapi ia akhirnya mengalah.

“Tenagaku habis setelah.. semua ini. Aku lebih payah dari mereka.” Ia terkekeh, melirik rekan-rekannya yang masih sanggup melompat-lompat dan tertawa lepas.

“Kau boleh tidur di tendaku. Mereka menyediakan ranjang yang sedikit lebih empuk untuk _choirboy_.” Steve merebut gelas whiski itu dari tangan Bucky, dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

“ _Stevie_! Kau bisa mati meminum sebanyak itu!” Bucky menyikut pinggangnya. Tapi Steve menggeleng lemah. Ia bersendawa (menjijikkan!) dan meletakkan gelas itu di tanah.

“Apapun yang mereka lakukan pada kita berdua, itu mempersulit kita untuk mabuk, bukan?”

Ini membuat Bucky bergidik, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaki telanjangnya yang kotor dengan tanah. Pandangan Steve berubah sendu. Katanya:

“Aku takkan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya.”

Sore tadi, tepat setelah selebrasi sambutan mereka dari Azzano, petugas medis langsung mengerumuni mereka. Steve tak mengalami luka yang berarti, begitu pun Bucky. Tapi Steve mendapat laporan dari Peggy Carter bahwa Bucky menolak untuk diambil sampel darahnya, dalihnya ia masih trauma dengan jarum-jarum suntik.  Tapi ia berjanji akan memberikan setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi.

Apapun yang mereka lakukan pada Bucky, janji Steve, mereka takkan melakukannya lagi. Karena Steve akan mematahkan hidung Adolf— _persetan_ —Hitler itu, dan memukul Johann Schmidt tepat di wajahnya (karena ia tak punya hidung, _duh_ ) mengakhiri semua ini.

“Aw. Perhatian sekali.”

“Berisik.”

Akhirnya mereka membicarakan Brooklyn, dan Sarah Roger. Perempuan itu pasti bangga jika melihat Steve sekarang. Sekaligus murka. Karena Steve Rogers, si pria kecil itu, nekat menerjunkan diri dari pesawat yang tengah ditembaki NAZI.

 

___

 

            Mereka membentuk _Howling Commandos_. Pilihan nama yang mengelikan, tapi setidaknya mereka yang memilihnya. Dum-Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Junior Juniper, Gabe Jones, Monty, Pinkerton, Sawyer, Dernier, Bucky, dan Kapten Amerika sendiri. Meledakkan kamp-kamp HYDRA, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.. atau tidak sepenuhnya.

Laporan yang dikirim Peggy menyebutkan Arnim Zola dalam pelarian menuju markas HYDRA, dan mereka harus membawanya pada sekutu dalam keadaan hidup. Bohong jika Steve tak menyadari buku-buku jari Bucky yang memutih karena dikepal terlalu erat. Maka saat Bucky meminta izin untuk menghirup udara segar ( _Dernier, kapan terakhir kali kau mandi?_ ), Steve mengikutinya.

Dengan susah payah Bucky menyalakan pemantiknya, membiarkan ujung rokoknya menjadi bara sebelum ia mulai menghisapnya. Ia menyadari kehadiran Steve, dan hampir melempar jauh-jauh benda itu hingga kepalanya kembali berfungsi: Steve takkan terkena gangguan pernapasan lagi.

“Kau baik, kawan?” Ia ikut bersandar di tembok sebelah Bucky. Steve sudah memprediksi jika Bucky akan mengangkat bahu, mengeluarkan lelucon payah, dan mereka akan tertawa; lupa jika ini semua pernah terjadi.

Tapi mata biru itu berkaca-kaca saat Bucky menggeleng frantik. Jemari yang ia gunakan untuk memegang rokok tampak gemetar. Dia mengalami serangan panik, dan Steve dengan cepat melepaskan jaketnya, memasangkannya pada bahu Bucky. Rokok itu terjatuh saat Bucky ambruk, menggunakan Steve sebagai penompang.

“Bucky, dengar suaraku. Atur napasmu, satu-dua..”

Ini paralel seperti yang biasa Sarah Rogers lakukan saat athmanya kambuh, dan digantikan oleh Bucky setelah perempuan itu pergi untuk selamanya.

“Steve, Steve. Dia yang melakukannya—” Ujar Bucky terbata. Wajahnya memucat, dan jemari yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Steve terasa sedingin es.

“Bucky, bernapas!” Steve tak yakin jika dirinya ikut panik. Ia butuh Morita, Dugan, siapapun!

“Dia memilihku karena tahu aku seorang Yahudi. Tikus yang tepat, Steve! Dia menyebutku tikus! Dia menertawakan mereka yang dimasukkan kedalam kamar gas! Binatang yang malang, katanya! Kau harus lihat wajahnya menjijikkan, Steve! Kemudian dia, kemudian—“

Steve tak bisa menangkap kelanjutannya karena akhirnya Bucky hilang kesadaran. Dibelakangnya, Dugan dan yang lain muncul bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Steve hanya menggeleng, meminta mereka untuk membantunya membawa Bucky kembali kedalam.

“Bocah malang.” Desah Monty setelah ia meletakkan secangkir teh panas di meja kayu tua itu. Steve berterimakasih padanya, dan pria itu mengangguk simpatik.

“Bagaimana _Cap?_ Kita tunda misinya? Tanpa sniper yang menjaga punggung kita, kemungkinan untuk cepat mati sangatlah luas.”

Steve menggeleng cepat.

“Ia akan membaik.”

“Kau begitu yakin, bukan?”

Steve Rogers memberikannya senyuman.

 

___

 

            Bucky Barnes membuka matanya tak lama kemudian. Ia menghabiskan teh yang kini hangat dalam sekali teguk, dan meminta segelas air. Steve dengan segera mengambilkan. Rona kehidupan kembali mewarnai Bucky, jemarinya tak lagi gemetar saat Steve menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telapaknya.

“Aku mengacaukan segalanya, bukan _?_ ” Katanya sembari menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Steve. steve menawarkan segelas air lagi, tapi Bucky menolak.

“Tidak. Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun.” Jawab Steve pada akhirnya. Bucky mengerenyitkan dahi, meragukan kebenaran ucapan Steve.

“Berapa banyak yang kukatakan?”

Steve mendesah.

“Tidak banyak. Kau bahkan tak bicara dengan jelas.”

“Begitu?”

“Ya.”

Bucky kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang terpal itu. Ia memijati batang hidungnya, berharap bisa meredakan pusing kepalanya. Steve menuangkan segelas air untuk dirinya. Di luar sana, ia bisa mendengar rekan-rekan mereka menertawakan lelucon payah yang diutarakan Monty, lagi.

Mereka akan memanjati Alpen, dan meluncurkan diri ke arah kereta yang melaju bak petir tak terdengar seperti ide bagus. Salah perhitungan, dan mereka akan mati tertabrak, atau jatuh ke jurang. Ataupun jika berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, siapa yang tahu monster apa yang ada dalam kereta itu. _Walk in a park_ , eh?

Steve ingin memikirkan Peggy. Perempuan yang potretnya ia pasang di kompas yang ia bawa kemana-mana. Sebuah jimat keberuntungan. Dan sesuatu seolah tersambung di kepala Steve. Tiba-tiba itu semua terasa salah, seolah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal—sesuatu yang tertutup kabut.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok James Buchanan Barnes yang sibuk menatap langit-langit ruangan. Napasnya teratur, dan ia terlihat tenang. Pemuda itu menyadari tatapan Steve, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kawannya. Steve sama sekali tidak berkedip saat berkata:

“Buck. Aku mencintaimu, boleh?”

Bucky mengerjap, ia beranjak bangun sehingga ekspresi bingung di wajahnya tampak jelas.

“Steve, jika maksudmu mencintai karena kau temanku—” ucapannya terputus saat ia melihat raut di wajah Steve berubah. Seolah terdapat _permohonan_ dan _ayolah, kau mengerti maksudku!_ Dalam pandangannya, dan ia tak perlu mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menyempaikan.

“ _Oh, Stevie_..” Bucky mengusap wajahnya. Jika kepalanya terombang-ambing tadi, sekarang kepalanya seolah dibawa angin topan ke seberang samudera. Saat ia tak mendengar tanggapan apapun dari Steve, Bucky sadar jika dirinya sedang dituntut jawaban. Ia berdehem, menghilangkan rasa kering di tenggorokannya.

“Steve. Kau payah dalam mengutarakan perasaan, bukan?”

“ _Well,_ seseorang pernah berkata—”

“Kita tidak bisa,” Potong Bucky, kemudian ia menarik napas. “seberapapun aku inginkan itu, tapi kau tahu kita takkan bisa, bukan?”

Kalimat ‘ _seberapapun aku inginkan itu_ ’ terngiang dalam kepala Steve, diantara segala rasa sakit dan malu yang menghujam dadanya. Ia mengangguk lemah.

“Kau benar.” Jawabnya.

Bucky tampak sama tak nyamannya dengan situasi ini. Ia tak mau hubungan persahabatannya yang telah terjalin sejak mereka kanak-kanak rusak hanya karena Steve Rogers terlalu empatis padanya. _Meskipun ia juga menginginkannya._

“Kau boleh mencintaiku Steve,” bisiknya. Sebelum Steve memberikan tatapan penuh bintang itu padanya, Bucky menambahkan, “tapi kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dengan _fairies_  ‘kan? Ini zona yang berbahaya,

“kita akan mencari perempuan yang tepat, Steve. Kita nikahi mereka, memiliki anak dan cucu. Itulah yang seharusnya. Kita lupakan ini pernah terjadi.”

Steve Rogers terdiam untuk beberapa detik, dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati mengangguk. Suaranya bergetar saat membalas:

“Kita lupakan ini pernah terjadi.” Ia mencoba merasakan kompas dibalik jaketnya, dan menggenggamnya erat.

 

___

 

            Esoknya, mereka berhasil mendapatkan Arnim Zola hidup-hidup. Mereka hanya perlu membayarnya dengan nyawa seorang Bucky. Lagi-lagi Steve Rogers menemukan dirinya dalam kegelapan.

 

___

            Steve Rogers tak pernah takut untuk mati. Tapi ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang ia tinggalkan. Steve terpuruk saat Sarah Rogers pergi, dan hancur saat Bucky Barnes menyusul.

Ia menatap potret monokrom Peggy Carter sendu. Peggy seharusnya mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini—Peggy Carter pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Mereka membuat janji untuk berdansa sebelum samudera menelan Steve Rogers bulat-bulat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve dan pengkhianatan (tm)

            Pertama kali Steve Rogers dikhianati, ialah oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia takkan bisa bermain berlari sebebas anak-anak lain seusianya.  Ia takkan bisa menikmati salju dan keceriaan musim dingin kecuali ia mau disiksa pneumonia. Sarah Rogers takkan bisa membeli gaun musim panas yang diliriknya tiap mereka melewati toko busana di pinggir jalan, karena ia harus membeli obat-obatan untuk puteranya.

Steve pernah terbaring tak berdaya diatas kubangan kotor dalam salah satu gang gelap Brooklyn. Seekor tikus bahkan sempat menggerogoti sepatu lusuhnya. Ini semua hanya karena Steve berusaha melindungi seekor anjing yang dipukuli sekelompok anak dengan tubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya.

Anjing itu berhasil selamat melarikan diri walau terpincang-pincang, dan sebagai gantinya Steve harus menerima pukulan dan tendangan di wajah dan punggungnya.

Kali ini tidak ada Bucky, karena keluarga Barnes berlibur ke sudut lain kota New York hingga hari Senin nanti. Sarah Rogers takkan kembali hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Steve tak mempedulikan sorot terkejut dan iba dari orang-orang yang melihatnya menyeret diri menuju apartemennya.

Ia membersihkan dirinya, melempar pakaian kotornya ke dalam keranjang yang baru saja di kosongkan. Mereka masih menyimpan perban dan antiseptik di atas westafel. Steve sudah cukup ahli dalam hal ini, ia berpikir untuk menjadi dokter atau perawat seperti ibunya.

 

___

 

            Kedua kali Steve dikhianati, ialah oleh Bucky Barnes, sahabatnya sendiri. Berulang kali Steve menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya jika Bucky bisa berbuat setega ini padanya. Bucky sudah berjanji—bahkan bersumpah—untuk tidak memberitahu Sarah Rogers bahwa dirinya lah yang mengirim Hector dari kelas sebelah keatas ranjang pesakitan yang ditangani oleh Sarah.

Lagipula, itu adalah sebuah ketidak-sengajaan! Steve hanya merunduk saat Hector melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya, dan anak malang itu terjatuh menabrak sudut tajam bangku penonton; menyobek pipinya.

“Aku mengharapkan lebih darimu.” Dengus Steve sembari menabrak bahu Bucky saat ia melangkah kasar menuju kamarnya. Sarah Rogers melarangnya untuk keluar (kecuali untuk sekolah) hingga dua minggu kedepan. Ia juga takkan mendapat uang saku.

 

___

 

            Ketiga kalinya Steve dikhianati, ia mulai paham jika hal macam itu hanyalah apa yang terjadi pada semua orang. Jadi Steve melemparkan portfolionya kedalam tempat sampah, dan mencoret nama koran lokal yang menolak ilustrasinya. Dengan sesopan mungkin mereka menyuruh Steve untuk _get the f-ck outta here, lad!_

Bucky Barnes yang pulang dari dok kapal sore itu menuangkan setengah gelas bir untuknya, dan turut bersulang atas keberhasilan Steve dalam menyunting perusahaan-perusahaan koran paling bobrok di New York.

Kata Bucky, ia masih bisa mencoba menggambar komik superhero, seperti yang dilakukan banyak ilustrator akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Steve memilih untuk meneguk minumannya.

 

___

 

            Bahkan kematian mengkhianatinya. Steve memukuli kantung sak itu penuh emosi. Hampir semua orang yang ia kenal telah mati, atau terbaring di pesakitan seperti Peggy. Ia ingin berteriak, menangis, meminta maaf. Tapi pada siapa?

Dia hidup, tapi harus menghadapi yang lebih parah ketimbang mati.

Nick Fury menawarkannya pekerjaan dalam SHIELD, memukuli orang yang pantas dipukul, mempertahankan perdamaian dunia, bla bla bla. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kemarin; puluhan tahun lalu. Pikir Steve, seolah ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

 _Avengers_ adalah sekelompok orang-orang (dan dewa! _Holy sh-t!)_ aneh yang dipercaya untuk menjaga bumi dari penyimpang yang berasal dari dalam bumi, maupun ruang angkasa. Seberapa dramatis pun hal itu terdengar.

Ia bertemu dengan putera Howard Stark, Tony. Pria itu mewariskan kejeniusannya padanya, dan meski hubungan mereka tak benar-benar bisa dikatakan ‘baik’, setidaknya mereka saling toleransi. _Kalian bak dua pasangan orang tua yang gemar bertengkar!_ Goda Natasha Romanoff. Ia tak sepenuhnya salah.

Dunia berkembang bukan lagi dengan _kecepatan,_ tapi _percepatan._ Mereka menemukan internet yang dimanfaatkan Steve secara optimal untuk mengejar ‘ketertinggalannya’ meski lebih akurat jika disebut dunia lah yang meninggalkan Steve.

_Jarvis, apa itu Darth Vader?_

Antagonis utama dalam Star Wars, _Cap_. Kau menoton itu kemarin.

_Jarvis, apa maksud meme ini?_

Aku yakin kau takkan mau mendengarkanku menjelaskannya. Kau bisa mengakses situs ini, dan membacanya sendiri. Bukan salahku jika kau terkena trauma psikologis.

_Jarvis, dimana bengkel motor terdekat?_

Tuan Stark akan dengan senang hati membantumu.

Ia menghajar manusia, alien, dan dewa. Mengembalikan _tesseract_ ke dunia asalnya, dengan sains! Jika Sarah Rogers ada disini, ia pasti menjewer telinganya. Jika Bucky Barnes ada disini, ia pasti tanpa ragu mengikutinya.

 

___

 

            SHIELD mengkhianatinya— tidak, HYDRA yang melakukannya. Peggy dan Howard yang malang. Ia langsung mengetahui itu setelah kemunculan Fury yang sekarat di apartemennya. _Jangan percaya siapapun_. Ketik pria itu. Sebuah peluru langsung menghujam dadanya.

Tetangganya, yang tentu saja bukan tetangga, langsung menerjang masuk kedalam sana. Siapapun nama asli perempuan itu, Steve tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayakan Fury padanya sementara ia berlari mengejar sang penembak di luar gedung.

Steve melemparkan perisainya, dan ia terkejut saat sebuah tangan baja menangkap benda itu dengan mudah. _What the hell?_ Umpatnya. Apapun makhluk itu, Steve bersumpah untuk menemukannya, dan membuatnya membayar semua ini.

‘Makhluk’ itu adalah Bucky.

 

___

 

“Bahkan saat aku tak punya apa-apa, aku masih punya Bucky.”

Kini hal itu terdengar seperti kutukan yang mau tak mau harus Steve terima. Sang _Winter Soldier_ adalah Bucky, tak salah lagi. Natasha dan Sam memberikannya tatapan simpatik.

Jika ia pernah bergurau pada Natasha tentang mencari pasangan yang menempuh neraka yang sama dengannya, Tuhan seolah mengolok-olok dengan membangkitkan Bucky dari kuburnya. Maka dari itu, ia harus mendapatkan Bucky kembali.

“Dia bukan tipe seorang yang bisa kau tolong, tapi kau hentikan!” Debat Sam Wilson, lelaki itu  didukung oleh Natasha. Ia pernah menghadapi Winter Soldier, ia bahkan dilatih oleh Winter Soldier. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai ‘Aset’ HYDRA yang tak ternilai, dan membuat Steve merasa mual.

“Ia takkan mengingatmu.” Lanjut Sam. Lelaki polos yang belum tahu seberapa keras kepala seorang Steve Rogers, dan sebetapa kuat ambisinya untuk mewujudkan itu.

“Ia akan.” Balas Steve.

 

___

 

            Di telinganya, Maria Hill berteriak memerintahkannya untuk pergi dari kapal yang akan habis meledak dan terjun bebas kedalam Potomac. Steve mematikan komunikator itu, dan menarik napas panjang. Ia melompat menuju sosok Winter Soldier yang terjebak diantara reruntuhan penyangga pesawat, dan berusaha mengangkat penyangga itu dengan tangan kosong.

Winter Soldier—Bucky akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri. Ia kembali melemparkan pukulan pada Steve, dan Steve tetap mengambil posisi bertahan. Pesawat itu kembali berguncang, melontarkan mereka.

“Bucky,” pintanya. “kau mengenalku seumur hidupmu!”

Steve mendapat respon berupa pukulan.

“Namamu James Buchanan Barnes—”

“Diam!”

Pukulan lainnya. Kali ini helm Steve terlepas, menampilkan dengan jelas wajahnya yang dihiasi luka-luka.

“Aku takkan melawanmu,” Steve menjatuhkan perisainya, membiarkannya terjun menghantam air. “kau adalah _temanku_.”

Wajah Bucky memerah murka. Ia menerjang Steve, membuat mereka berdua jatuh. Ia berseru penuh amarah:

“Kau lah misiku!”

Tangan baja itu kembali menghantam.

“Kau, misiku!”

Napas Bucky tersengal, ia berhenti untuk melihat kondisi lawannya; masih hidup, dan tidak terlihat akan balas melawannya. Benar-benar berserah diri padanya.

“Kalau begitu, selesaikan.” Balas Steve, “Karena aku bersamamu hingga ke garis akhir.”

Steve menyaksikan keterkejutan di wajah kawannya, dan ia tahu dirinya berhasil. Bucky, sahabatnya ini telah kembali. Steve berhasil mendapatkan Bucky kembali.

Sebuah ledakan memisahkan mereka, Steve merasakan gravitasi yang menariknya menghantam permukaan air. Ia tak kuasa untuk mempertahankan kesadaran, terlebih menggerakan tubuhnya. _Ia akan mati disini, dan Bucky akan hidup untuknya._

Dalam lapisan air yang buram, Steve dapat melihat kilauan perak yang menjangkau dan meraihnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hanya ingin memakan buah plum.

            Dari sekian banyak nama yang mereka gunakan untuk menyebutnya, kata ‘Bodoh’ sama sekali tidak termasuk. _Kaulah tangan baru HYDRA_. Kata seseorang. Wajahnya sangat familiar dalam artian negatif. _Kau bisa mewujudkan dunia yang lebih baik._

Ia takkan bisa melupakan bebatuan yang menghantamnya, salju yang membekukan tulang-tulangnya, aroma obat-obatan, mesiu, dan darah. Ia ingat bagaimana ia diciptakan, tapi ia tak bisa mengingat jauh sebelum itu.

Ia tahu dirinya adalah seseorang—dirinya pernah disebut _seseorang._ Tapi mereka bilang, akan lebih baik jika ia tak mengingatnya sama sekali. Karena hal itu hanyalah distraksi, sama sekali tak penting. Maka dari itu mereka berusaha keras untuk menghapusnya.

“ _Asset_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!” Lelaki itu meronta, mencoba mencakari lengan bajanya. Usaha yang sia-sia.

“Dimana kalian menyimpannya?” Geramnya. Ia mempererat cengkramannya pada leher lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menggeleng dan tertawa. Ia berhenti meronta dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat, menantangnya.

“ _Hail HYDRA._ ”

Sekarang, dengar betapa bodohnya kata-kata itu. Ia mematahkan leher lelaki itu, memberinya kematian cepat. Ia memandang sekelilingnya untuk terakhir kali, berharap tak ada orang kurang beruntung yang harus menyaksikan semua ini. Tapi dalam ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan enam agen HYDRA yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum apa yang tersisa dari SHIELD menyusulnya. Ia membongkar paksa dan memeriksa tiap loker dan brankas yang memuat dokumen tentang dirinya, atau Kapten Amerika. Tentu saja ia menemukan nama Steve Rogers lebih banyak ketimbang namanya. Dan itu lebih dari cukup.

Ia berada di Rejkavik, dan punya penerbangan menuju Rusia, hingga Rumania untuk dikejar.

 

___

 

            Ia memulai dengan langkah terkecil; mulai merujuk dirinya sendiri sebagai James Buchanan Barnes. Sebagai Bucky. Itulah namanya, meski pada awalnya seolah ia mencuri nama orang mati.

_Namaku James Buchanan Barnes, tapi aku memilih ‘Bucky’ karena nama panggilan ‘James’ atau ‘Jim’ terlampau pasaran._

Bucky menulis kalimat itu dalam buku catatannya dengan bahasa Rusia dan Inggris, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mencoret huruf-huruf cyrillic itu dan meninggalkan yang alfabet. Ia melanjutkan dengan menulis segala hal personal yang bisa ia ingat. Brooklyn, keluarganya, dan keluarga Rogers.

Terkadang ia tak bisa menahan tawa saat mengingat hal bodoh kekanakkan yang pernah ia lakukan, baik bersama Steve, maupun orang lain. Bucky merasa cukup bangga saat ia bisa menghabiskan enam belas lembar halaman penuh. Ia menutup buku itu setelah dirasanya cukup untuk hari ini.

Bucky merebahkan tubuhnya diatas matras rusak itu, dan dirinya mengumpat keras-keras saat _peer_ baja itu menusuk punggungnya. Ia mencatat dalam kepala untuk mencari semacam _sleeping bag_ besok. Untuk malam ini, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain berguling ke lantai, menggunakan tas dan jaketnya sebagai alas.

Saat ia memejamkan mata, ia membayangkan langit-langit kusam dan dinding yang dipenui retakan. Ia membayangkan riuh jalanan di luar sana sebagai keriuhan Brooklyn, dan air matanya nyaris mengalir saat ia berhasil membayangkan suara goresan pensil, grafit, serta robekan kertas.

Dalam tidurnya, Bucky mendapatkan mimpi indah dan buruk disaat yang bersamaan.

 

___

 

            Udara dingin Bucharest menghanyutkannya dalam nostalgia. Mereka memiliki bangunan-bangunan dan sudut kota yang indah. Jika Steve disini, ia pasti akan bersikeras menahan Bucky untuk menemaninya menggambar sketsa pusat kota ini. Kemudian Bucky menemukan dirinya tersenyum sendiri dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju toko buah yang tak jauh dari apartemen yang disewanya.

Bucky berterimakasih pada penjaga toko itu, dan menerima kembalian dari sekantung plumnya. Ia yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tenang, jika tidak cukup baik. Terkadang ia perlu mengurung diri hingga tiga hingga empat hari saat ingatannya yang berhubungan dengan perang dan HYDRA kembali.

Ia telah membunuh orang-orang, bahkan sebelum HYDRA. Ia pernah menembak mati seorang remaja—usianya mungkin belum lima belas tahun— karena ia mengenakan seragam Nazi dan hendak meledakkan diri di depan Kapten Amerika. Ia pernah menembak mati seorang nenek yang melakukan hormat Nazi dan hendak menembakkan senapan mesinnya pada Kapten Amerika. Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Steve dan _Howling Commandos_ ikut berbagi penderitaan bersamanya. Mereka akan saling bertukar cerita konyol dan lelucon payah, menegak vodka hingga anggur merah. Mereka tak pernah membicarakan mimpi buruk masing-masing.

Kemudian penjual koran di seberang jalan memberikannya tatapan aneh, dan berlari ketakutan saat Bucky menghampiri tokonya. Ia meraih bundel koran yang berada di konter, dan menemukan nama Winter Soldier dalam headline Jurnalul de Lugoj. Tampaknya ia meledakkan markas PBB di Wina tanpa ia sadari.

Bucky Barnes menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk meredam emosinya. Ia bahkan tak sempat memakan buah plum yang baru dibelinya.

 

___

 

            “Bucky, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh seseorang!” Datanglah Steve Rogers, kembali dalam kostum Kapten Amerikanya yang mengelikan. Ia berbicara padanya seolah sedang berbicara dengan binatang buas yang terluka, membuat Bucky sakit.

Kemudian mereka melemparkan bom asap dan menerjang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Bucky membanting Steve ke lantai, menghujamkan tangan bajanya dan membuat lubang di lantai tepat disebelah kepalanya. Ia meraih tas berisi perlengkapan daruratnya, dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

“Aku tak melakukan itu lagi.” Geram Bucky Barnes.

Ia sangat ingin berteriak pada Steve. Menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi padanya. Kalau saja Steve tidak sekeras kepala itu dan bergabung dengan angkatan darat. Kalau saja Steve tidak menyelamatkannya dalam kamp HYDRA di Azzano. Kalau saja Steve tidak pernah menemukan Winter Soldier.

Bucky pernah berkata jika ia akan mengikuti Pria Kecil dari Brooklyn itu kemanapun ia melangkah. Tapi faktanya menunjukkan bahwa Pria itulah yang terus mengikuti Bucky. _Ya Tuhan_! Bucky yakin Steve bahkan dengan suka cita mau mengikutinya ke neraka!

Ia berlari, memukul beberapa orang dan lanjut berlari. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin, ia harus pergi dari Steve Rogers sejauh mungkin. HYDRA punya _safehouse_ yang telah diterlantarkan tak begitu jauh dari sini, cukup terpencil dan tersembunyi. Ia bisa menarik napas disana, dan mengejar pesawat ke Pakistan atau Timbuktu.

Kemunculan seseorang dengan kostum kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba turut mengejarnya bukanlah sebuah probabilitas yang dihitung.

 

___

 

            _Zhelaniye._ Dia berada di puncak apartemen kumuhnya di Brooklyn. Angin yang berhembus dan menyisir rambutnya begitu tercemar dengan asap dan benda-benda busuk. Seseorang memanggil namanya dari bawah. Tampak senyum hangat dari Becca, dan Steve di belakangnya. Mereka bilang, makan malam sudah siap. Ia sungguh merindu.

 _Rzavij._ Ia mendapat pukulan di pipi. Itu tak apa, karena ia pantas menerimanya. Ia dipercaya untuk membantu mereka mengubah dunia, dan ia gagal. Mereka melemparnya dalam sel isolasi, membiarkannya tanpa makan dan minum selama satu minggu. Akhirnya setelah terjadi perdebatan hebat, mereka memutuskan untuk memasukkannya kembali dalam cyro. Untuk dirinya yang tak berarti lebih dari besi tua yang sudah berkarat.

 _Semnadtshat’. Dyevt’. Odin._ Tinta pulpennya menetes, membuat sebuah gumpalan hitam kecil diatas kertas formulirnya. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya memandangi lembaran itu. Bucky bisa saja berbohong dan menulis angka yang lebih besar, sehingga mereka tak menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan berat. Tapi semua orang mengenal putera Barnes yang dikenal telah mengencani nyaris semua anak perempuan malang di jalanan terbawah Brooklyn. Mau tak mau ia harus menulis 1917 di kolom tahun lahirnya.

 _Rassvyet._ Ia membuka mata dan menemukan kilau perak dari apa yang seharusnya tangan kirinya. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat membuatnya mual. Arnim Zola dengan berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya, dan tentu ia langsung menerjangnya. Kemudian mereka melumpuhkannya dengan kejut listrik. Ia tak berdaya saat mereka memasukannya dalam cyro. Esok pagi saat mereka mengeluarkannya, ialah Winter Soldier.

 _Pyech’._ Mereka berada di tengah gunung es dengan salju abadi. Morita telah membuat api unggun, tapi itu tak cukup. Kemudian Steve Rogers bergeser mendekatinya, melemparkan selimut yang dikenakannya kepadanya, nyaris masuk kedalam perapian itu. Ia mengumpatinya dan hendak melontarkan protes, tapi kawannya memberikan senyum cerah yang membuat perutnya geli, dan merasa hangat.

 _Dobrokachyestvyennjye._ Mewujudkan dunia yang damai. Jika korban manusia lah yang dibutuhkan, ia dengan senang hati menjadi eksekutor. Bukankah itu ironis?

 _Vozvrashyeniye domoj._ Steve berada di sisinya. Mereka semua berjalan dengan dada membusung. Prajurit-prajurit infanteri 107 lain dalam kamp yang menyadari kedatangan mereka langsung berkerumun dan menyambut dengan seruan dan tepukan tangan. Mereka pulang dengan selamat, dan ia bangga mengingat Steve lah yang mengantarkannya.

 _Gruzovoj vagon._ Ia tak mau mati. Tidak, tidak secepat ini. Ia bahkan belum menikah, memiliki anak dan cucu, seperti yang dikatakannya pada Steve kemarin. Ia belum melihat Grand Canyon secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Steve meneriakkan namanya saat ia gagal meraih tangannya, dan jatuh dari kereta yang melaju kencang itu. _Ia tak mau mati._

Menahannya dalam kurungan yang terbuat dari logam dan kaca bukanlah ide bagus.

“ _Soldat.”_ Sambut lelaki itu.

“ _Ya gotov otvyechat.”_

 

___

 

            Ia ingin percaya pada Steve—bahwa apa yang dilakukan Winter Soldier bukanlah kesalahannya, melainkan HYDRA. Mereka berdua tahu jika itu adalah dusta: Steve hanya ingin sahabatnya kembali, dan Bucky hanya ingin darah di tangannya dicuci bersih. Mereka bersikap kekanakkan, karena tak mau menghadapi kenyataan.

“Tony,” Pinta Steve setelah rekaman mengerikan itu selesai. “dia temanku.”

Sosok lelaki dihadapannya tampak gemetar dan penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Kapten Amerika mengkhianatinya, dan seratus tujuh belas negara demi seorang pembunuh yang hilang ingatan! Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan tak peduli jika ‘temannya’ ini membunuh Howard Stark yang juga _temannya_ dengan tangan dingin!

“Akupun, tadinya.”

Tony Stark tak peduli dengan omong kosong yang diserukan Steve sebagai pembelaan. _Munafik._ Batin Tony. Ia pernah bersumpah untuk menjaga bumi, bukan? Ia pernah bersumpah untuk menegakkan keadilan. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

 _Mereka harus membayarnya_. Jeritan Maria Stark terngiang horror di kepalanya.

 _Mereka harus membayarnya._ Untuk Winter Soldier—Bucky Barnes— _whatever the f-ck he is_ , terus menghantamkan tinju tinginnya pada Howard Stark hingga nyawanya melayang.

 _Mereka harus membayarnya._ Mereka melakukan ini pada Rhodey.

 _Mereka harus membayarnya._ Mereka melakukan ini pada _nya_.

Tony sempat berpikir jika ada sebagian dari hati Steve dan kawannya itu yang membeku dan tak bisa berfungsi lagi. Tapi itu bukan salahnya, itu salah mereka yang sama sekali tak berusaha untuk melelehkannya, atau mencabut dan membuangnya.

Tony berhasil merusak lengan baja Bucky, membuatnya sama sekali tak berguna. Kemudian ia dan Friday berhasil menjauhkan Steve dari perisainya. Dua orang tua ini benar-benar tak punya harapan lagi.

“Jangan coba-coba.” Ancam Tony pada Steve yang sudah diujung tanduk. Tapi lelaki itu sungguh keras kepala, dan bersusah payah untuk kembali berdiri. _Menyedihkan._

“ _I can do this all day._ ” Cengirnya sembari memasang kuda-kuda petinju.

Kemudian Bucky meraih kakinya, berusaha menghilangkan keseimbangannya. Steve langsung melompat meraihnya, mencegahnya untuk terbang menjauh, dan membantingnya jatuh. Ia meraih perisainya dan mulai menghantam armor logam itu terbuka.

Sudut pipih perisai itu berada tepat diatas kepalanya, dengan refleks Tony mengangkat tangan, mencoba melindungi kepalanya.

 _Inilah Steve Rogers yang sebenarnya._ Batin Tony. _Rela menyingkirkan siapapun yang berdiri di jalannya, bahkan dengan cara sekotor ini._

Kemudian perisai itu menghantam reaktornya keras, mematikan tenaganya. Oh betapa cepatnya meja ini dibalik. Kini dirinya lah yang terbaring tak berdaya. Steve Rogers ambruk di sebelahnya, mereka semua benar-benar hancur secara jiwa dan fisik. Helmut Zemo, dimanapun ia berada, pasti bertepuk tangan akan keberhasilan rencananya.

“Perisai itu tak pantas untukmu!” Seru Tony pada Steve yang masih sanggup menyeret langkah dan membopong kawannya.

“Kau tak pantas membawa perisai itu! Ayahku yang membuatnya!” _Dan teman baikmu itulah yang membunuhnya!_

Steve Rogers itu berhenti sejenak. Tony bersiap untuk menerima argumen balasan. Diluar dugaan, lelaki itu menjatuhkan perisai vibranium itu, seolah sama sekali tak berarti apapun. Steve kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari bangunan suram ini. Meninggalkan Tony Stark yang babak belur bersama sebuah perisai usang yang penuh lecet dan goresan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia sudah muak.

            Steve Rogers mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Ia mencoba mencari keraguan dalam iris biru mata Bucky Barnes, namun tak berhasil menemukannya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu putus asa dan melemparkan pandangannya pada sebatang pensil yang tumpul ujungnya, pada lengan kiri Bucky yang kini tak diisi oleh logam berkilau. Pada air terjun Wakanda yang mengalir deras diluar sana.

“Aku baru saja kembali mendapatkanmu,” Bisiknya. Kemudian ia menggeleng, membuat Bucky meradang. “pasti ada cara lain, Buck— ini Wakanda, mereka memiliki teknologi yang lebih canggih bukan? Mari kita panggil T’Challa, aku yakin—”

“ _For f-cks sake, Steve! Shut the f-ck up!_ ” Bucky melompat turun dari ranjangnya, dan melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun dalam lab ini kecuali mereka berdua, tapi ia bisa merasakan kamera pengawas. Ia berusaha mengatur napas, dan kembali menatap Steve tepat di wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi bekas luka.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, dan Bucky langsung merasa bersalah. Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun meredam emosi, akhirnya ia menyerah.

“Kumohon Steve. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap egois, untuk kali ini saja?” Ujarnya, kali ini sedikit lebih lembut. Lawan bicaranya membuka mulut sejenak, dan menutupnya lagi sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun. Bucky mendesah dan melanjutkan:

“Aku pernah memintamu untuk berhenti berusaha membuktikan dirimu pada dunia, karena kau memang tak perlu melakukannya— karena bagiku, kau sudah melampaui itu. _Hell_ , dan kau tetap mengajukan diri untuk sebuah percobaan militer, dan kau berhasil!

“Kau boleh berhenti sekarang, Steve. Kau harus mulai belajar memperhatikan siapa dirimu sebelum berkorban demi kepentingan orang banyak.” _Kau terlalu baik, hingga kebaikan itu menjadi kelemahan terbesarmu._

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Suhu udara di lab itu seolah menurun, Bucky tak bisa merasakan kakinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya sebelum Steve sempat memberikan respon. _Aku belum selesai._ Gesturnya.

“Aku telah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Jika teknologi Wakanda benar secanggih yang kau katakan, aku yakin mereka bisa memusnahkan kode pemicu itu dari kepalaku dengan cepat.” Lanjutnya. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan mengangguk, mempersilahkan Steve untuk bicara.

“Cryo benar-benar diperlukan?”

Steve bisa mendengar Bucky mengumpat dalam hembus napasnya. Katanya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa frustasi:

“Beritahu aku, Steve. Jika aku kembali menjadi- menjadi Winter Soldier, apa kau sanggup membunuhku? Karena itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanku, selamanya.”

Itu membuat Steve bergidik. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada lengan kiri Bucky yang tak lagi ditempatnya. Sanggupkah ia?

“Ya.” Sungguh ia pembohong yang payah. Karena mereka tahu Steve dengan senang hati memilih mati ketimbang harus membunuh Bucky dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia sudah menduga ini, dan kenyataan bahwa Steve harus berbohong demi bisa bersama dengan Bucky membuatnya seperti seorang yang obsesif.  Bucky menggelengan kepalanya kecewa.

“Akan lebih mudah jika kau tidak mencintaiku bukan?” Bisiknya kalah.

Steve Rogers tidak bisa mengelak.

 

* * *

 

 

> Bent double, like old beggars under sacks,
> 
> Knock-kneed, coughing like hags, we cursed through sludge,
> 
> Till on the haunting flares we turned our backs,
> 
> And towards our distant rest began to trudge.
> 
> Men marched asleep. Many had lost their boots,
> 
> But limped on, blood-shod. All went lame; all blind;
> 
> Drunk with fatigue; deaf even to the hoots
> 
> Of gas-shells dropping softly behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Gas! GAS! Quick, boys!—An ecstasy of fumbling
> 
> Fitting the clumsy helmets just in time,
> 
> But someone still was yelling out and stumbling
> 
> And flound’ring like a man in fire or lime.—
> 
> Dim through the misty panes and thick green light,
> 
> As under a green sea, I saw him drowning.
> 
>  
> 
> In all my dreams before my helpless sight,
> 
> He plunges at me, guttering, choking, drowning.
> 
>  
> 
> If in some smothering dreams, you too could pace
> 
> Behind the wagon that we flung him in,
> 
> And watch the white eyes writhing in his face,
> 
> His hanging face, like a devil’s sick of sin;
> 
> If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood
> 
> Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,
> 
> Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud
> 
> Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,—
> 
> My friend, you would not tell with such high zest
> 
> To children ardent for some desperate glory,
> 
> The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est Pro patria mori
> 
>  
> 
> “Dulce et Decorum Est”  by Wilfred Owen


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teret tet tet tet tedew teret tet tet tet tedew

Steve Rogers dilahirkan di era dimana segala sesuatu lebih buruk dari neraka. Ia dilahirkan dengan mata yang tak bisa melihat warna dengan benar, pendengaran yang terganggu, tulang punggung yang berbelok kearah yang salah, darah rendah, gangguan pernapasan, gangguan jantung, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Kadang ia berpikir jika dirinya dilahirkan untuk mati.

Tapi itu akan menyakiti Sarah Rogers, akan menyakiti Bucky Barnes, akan menyakiti Peggy Carter, akan menyakiti Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Manusia-Semut-yang-Ia-Lupa-Namanya, Fury, Hill, Sharon, T’Challa, daftar itu semakin hari semakin panjang.

Ia tak berbeda dengan manusia lain pada umumnya; memiliki kelebihan sekaligus kekurangan. Ia dikhianati, dan mengkhianati. Ia dicintai, dan dibenci. Ia selalu belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Dari balik pohon hijau dan rerumputan, Steve bisa melihat siluet Bucky yang tengah memotong kayu-kayu balok untuk bahan bakar. Tak jauh darinya sekelompok anak-anak Wakanda yang sesekali menggodanya dan bermain dengan binatang ternak. Ia menyerukan sesuatu dalam Xhosa, yang diterjemahkan secara otomatis oleh perangkat penerjemahnya sebagai _Pergilah dari ladangku!_

Disebelahnya, Shuri, sang puteri Wakanda terkekeh geli.

“Kau tahu kau boleh memanggilnya, _Cap._ ” Katanya.

“ _Steve_.” Koreksi lelaki itu. Tiga Dora Milaje yang berjaga dibelakangnya langsung memberi tatapan tajam. Sementara itu,  Sang Puteri muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli.

Steve menyempatkan diri menyisir rumput ilalang tinggi di sekitarnya dengan jemari. Ia tinggal sepasang langkah lagi hingga Bucky berbalik tepat menghadapnya. Sosok itu tampak terkejut, bahkan sempat mengusap kedua matanya, jikalau ini hanyalah tipuan lain dari otaknya yang semi-stabil.

Steve melakukan hal yang sama. Bucky di hadapannya mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan celana jeans. Sebuah kain biru diselempangkan menutupi lengan kirinya yang kosong. Pipinya merona kemerahan akibat terbakar matahari. Rambut panjangnya diikat kebelakang. Bucky terlihat sangat nyata dan hidup.

“Hai, Buck.” Sapanya payah.

Bucky berjongkok untuk meletakkan kapaknya pada alas kayu itu, lalu ia berbalik membentangkan tangannya lebar. Seringai jenaka tampak menghias wajahnya.

Maka Steve berlari kecil menerjang, membawa Bucky kedalam pelukannya. Mereka bisa saja jatuh berguling ke sungai jika Bucky tidak menahan. _Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar disini!_

“Heya, _punk_.” Suara berat itu teredam oleh bahu Steve. Jantung mereka perlahan berdetak membentuk ritme yang sinkron, seolah tubuh mereka kembali mengecil, menjadi remaja belasan tahun yang gemar berbuat ulah hampir di tiap sudut jalanan kotor Brookyln.

Bucky menciumi pipi dan dahinya, menempelkan kedua pelipis mereka hingga dua pasang mata biru yang berbeda nada itu saling berhadapan. Napas mereka berhembus hangat. Bisik Bucky sembari meraih tengkuk Steve, “Selamat datang kembali.”.

Senyum di wajah Steve bertambah lebar, pipinya mulai terasa sakit, dan ia mampu menahannya. Jemari kasarnya menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Bucky. Balasnya, “Aku pulang.”.

Steve bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam pupil hitam Bucky yang melebar, dan ia tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu jika Bucky memikirkan hal yang sama. Kupu-kupu di perutnya kembali beterbangan. Mereka tak boleh melakukan ini di tahun 40-an, dan itu hampir delapan puluh tahun lalu.

Dunia jauh lebih stabil, meski kabar peperangan masih menyisip dalam New York Times.

Para Dora Milaje yang panik segera mendorong Shuri berbalik saat dua lelaki bodoh itu saling menautkan bibir.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Saya?? Nulis angst Stucky?? Lebih dari 5000 words??? mULtIChaP?????? Di tahun 2018???  
> It’s more than you think! ;)  
> Btw, boleh banget krisarnya. Saya ngerjain ini ngebut tiga malem sebelum caw ke ujung pulau Jawa hhheu. Anggap aja Infiniti Wor ngga pernah ada dan sedih banget Alexa play despacito dengerin Little Mix’s Secret Lovesong ama Akad Intro 10 hr.  
> Mari bacot bareng di tunglr: storia-historia (psst, saya kadang gambar iyaiya dan shitposting)


End file.
